The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
A popular platform for providing a web service is the Internet Information Services (IIS). An IIS web server may include several applications executing on a single machine. This can be very efficient to implement, but can make monitoring of IIS applications difficult. In particular, it can be difficult to detect how individual IIS applications on the same web server are performing.
There is a need in the art for web service monitoring which may provide improved application monitoring.